


Warm as a Devil

by Loubrator



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Famous Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Famous Louis, mentioned Harry/other, mentioned Louis/Nick, there aren't many tags but I promise it's still quite dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they met was unfortunate, really. Completely and utterly stupid, as well, seeing as the last thing they both needed at that time was the other. But it still happened. </p><p>or, the one where Louis and Harry meet for the very first time and have a bit of an encounter in Nick's guest bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm as a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES, here is part two ! Love you aaaall and I hope you enjoy ! Criticism and comments are always welcome :) Xxx.  
> Also huge thanks to Ariana for helping me when I was stuck, you're an angel !
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr at Loubrator.tumblr.com !!!

The way they met was unfortunate, really. Completely and utterly stupid, as well, seeing as the last thing they both needed at that time was the other. But it still happened.

Nick, one of Louis’ drunken shags in unfamiliar clubs, had invited him to a party at his house. Louis and Nick had been nothing but a good fuck when times called for it, so Louis wasn’t too bothered by going over to his huge place for something other than sex. Nick was rich, and Louis wanted to let himself be treated to a good time. He deserved it.

So there he was, sitting on Nick’s sofa with a girl named Lou next to him, sipping on God-knows-what that God-knows-who has pressed into his palm upon arriving, chatting about Lou’s colorful hair.

“But what I’m saying is,” Louis started as if he were interested, “don’t you get tired of dyeing it and taking care of it all the time?”

Lou laughed as if Louis actually said something funny, and he was glad he wasn’t the only one drunk as a skunk.

“Nah, luv,” she smiled, “it’s my job anyway.”

Louis didn’t understand that but he wasn’t in the mood to think and get stuff explained to, so he just nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

“God, I’m smashed,” he said to no one in particular, before he jumped up and made his way up the stairs. He had no idea where he was going, he wasn’t a hundred per cent sure he’d survive walking up those stairs with his legs all jello, he just knew he needed to lay down somewhere. As soon as possible.

He went down a hallway and randomly opened a door to his left, surprised at the lights someone apparently forgot to turn off, before spotting a huge bed and feeling like God himself came down to whisper the meaning of life into his ear.

Not that Louis was religious, he was just really, really drunk.

Flopping down onto the fluffiest mattress he has every laid on, he thought about how this definitely wasn’t Nick’s bedroom, and how nobody’s gonna disturb him the whole night. Hopefully.

His hopes have all gone to shit the minute he heard a door creak open, and he looked up to see a tall, male figure step out of the en suite attached to the bedroom.

Now, Louis had known Nick was good friends with him. Being a radio DJ had its perks, knowing and hanging out with celebrities was one of them. Bragging was never Nick’s thing, though, so Louis wasn’t too surprised that he hadn’t muttered a word of international pop star Harry Styles attending the party. Either that, or Nick liked to give his guests a little scare when they eventually stumbled across Mr. Sex On Legs mixing drinks in the kitchen or having a smoke on the patio. Louis hadn’t stumbled across him, all up until then.

“You weren’t there a minute ago,” Harry rasped, and Louis suppressed an eyeroll.

“A lot can happen in a minute, popstar,” he told him wisely, before laying back down and shutting his eyes once again. “Now do me a solid and be quiet, I’m trying to nap here.”

“I do believe I got in the room first,” came Harry’s stubborn reply, although Louis could hear the smile in his voice. Stupid, charming boys with nice smiles and radiant eyes were his worst nightmare. Louis didn’t mind dreaming all that much.

“Respect your elders, and all that,” was Louis’ retort, and he heard the other man chuckle.

“There’s no way you’re older than me.”

“Am too. You’re 21, I’m 23. And now _respect_ me.” He didn’t know if it was weird to know Harry’s age before he told him, but Louis didn’t care all too much. He just wanted a nap, for God’s sake.

“Oooh, so you’re a fan?” Harry mused and Louis heard footsteps coming closer, apparently Harry wanted to seat himself on the bed. Fine by Louis.

“A proper stalker, y’know,” Louis then chose to open his eyes and take a closer look at the pop star, and oh, what a mistake he made.

Harry was sitting at the foot of the bed with a lopsided smirk on his lips, his shirt half unbuttoned and his shoes discarded, just watching Louis.

“Knew it,” he smiled, before holding his hand out, “Harry Styles, nice to meet you.”

Louis snorted, because, honestly, what even was this? He sat up and shook Harry’s hand anyway. “Louis Tomlinson. The pleasure’s all mine.”

They just sat there in silence, smiling at each other some more, before Harry spoke up.

“Mind scooting over and letting me lay down? I’m proper knackered.”

Louis widened his eyes and looked at Harry with faux shock on his face, gasping for effect. “What kind of boy do you take me for, Styles?”

Harry scoffed and Louis wanted to smack him. And maybe suck his cock. Whatever.

“The kind of boy who will let me lay down for a second. It’s the least you can do, you took that bed away from me, after all.”

“Lies,” Louis shouted while scooting over to make space for Harry’s broad body next to him. The king sized bed was very appreciated.

“You’re trashed, aren’t you?” Harry smirked, laying on his back and crossing his hands on his stomach. Louis shrugged from where he was propped up on the headboard.

“It was worse a few minutes ago, at least the room stopped spinning. What about you, popstar?”

“I’m good, just so bloody tired.” After a few moments, “You’re friends with Nick, then?” Harry smiled, looking up at Louis.

“Meh,” Louis replied, not too keen on explaining his relationship to Nick, “he’s nice enough. Why?”

“You call me popstar. He’s the only person who does that. Fucking annoying, ‘s what it is.” He shook out his hair and swiped it off his face, and Louis tried very hard not to start drooling.

“Aw, poor little popstar. I don’t plan on stopping.”

Harry smirked up at him, “I didn’t think you were.”

They talked after that, easily, casually. Louis now wonders how the hell he managed not to freak out with the person invading his wet dreams on a regular basis in bed next to him, but he guesses it was the alcohol. After some time, they got onto the topic of current relationships and such, a topic Louis thought Harry would never want to talk about with a complete stranger.

“Nah, mate. Relationships aren’t really my cup of tea at the moment. Just want a quick shag here and there, and that’s it,” Louis explained, “what about you?”

Harry chuckled humorlessly. “Don’t really have much time for anything serious, y’know? I don’t want anyone to have to deal with my hectic life.” He then muttered, barely audible, “Just glad I don’t have to go through any dry spells.”

You see, Louis is a very sexual person, and if he wasn’t gonna have any sex, might as well talk about it.

“Yeah? How long has it been for you, then?” he asked without thinking, he wasn’t embarrassed though.

Harry looked a bit surprised at Louis’ blunt question, but he seemed to think for a second. “Two days ago. With a… With some kind of ex boyfriend.” Harry said while biting his bottom lip, seemingly remembering what happened two days ago.

“Was it good?” Louis wanted to know, shifting so he was laying on his side and looking at Harry.

Harry chuckled yet again. “Hell yea,” he whispered, “it’s always good with him.”

That’s when Louis realized, Harry trusted him for some reason. He didn't exactly know why, seeing as they just met, but he wasn't going to be reckless and take Harry and his cozyness for granted.

“Tell me about it,” Louis demanded, not caring if he sounded eager.

Harry looked over to him with raised eyebrows. “Shameless, huh?”

“What can I say?” he smiled, “I'm interested. Very much so.”

Harry took a deep breath, eyeing Louis with a sly smirk. “I can tell.”

“Are you uncomfortable? If so, I’ll shut up.”

“Nah,” Harry smiled, “I like your voice. Ask me, c’mon.”

“Good,” Louis cocked his eyebrow, “So… Did you think about it again after it happened?”

“Of course I did.”

“Did you… do something about it?”

Harry inhaled sharply, his bottom lip between his teeth again. “I did, yes,” came his reply, and Louis felt his blood rush south. Imagining Harry wanking himself while thinking about how he fucked a guy into the mattress was a lot for Louis to handle, but he stayed cool.

“How’d you take him?” Louis asked, he knew his eyes were slowly losing the blue in them, turning darker instead.

“How I fucked him?” Harry’s head snapped to his right, looking at Louis disbelievingly. If he thought that was straightforward, he was in for a treat with Louis.

“Mhm,” Louis confirmed coyly, “tell me everything. From start to finish.”

“Okay, Jesus,” Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly, wiping his palms on his thighs before resuming their position on his belly. “We were on a date, and I took him home.”

“Did you kiss him at the doorstep like the gentleman you are?” Louis interrupted teasingly.

Harry closed his eyes with a chuckle. “Yeah, I did.” He opened his eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. “He asked me if I wanted to come in. I said yes.”

“You two aren’t together anymore?” Harry shook his head. “How did the date happen, then?”

“We needed a bit of closure. Didn’t get much of it, to be honest.” Louis could see mischief in his eyes.

“I can imagine,” he laughed, “please do continue, Mr. Styles.”

Harry gazed up at him, a smile still on his lips. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. You could be a sell out.”

“Or I could be a good friend. You’ll find out eventually, yeah?”

Harry nodded as if Louis made complete sense.

“So, you went in with him, and then? Did you immediately have sex?” Louis wanted to know, crossing his legs as good as he could in that position. He could feel himself start to stiffen.

Harry shook his head with furrowed eyebrows. “I quite like to tease, and he always goes crazy for it.”

“Did you eat him out?”

“Mhm… later on.”

“You blew him first?” Louis leaned forward a bit, seeing Harry’s eyes transfixed onto the ceiling, his breathing controlled. Of course it was getting to him.

“The other way round, rather.” Harry smirked briefly, cockyly.

“Can he take all of you?” Louis asked cheekily, he wanted to know Harry’s size without directly asking him.

“No, but I don’t blame him. Nobody could before,” that was when Harry made eye contact with him, a smirk ever-present on his sinful lips. Louis’ brain immediately created an image of himself on his knees in front of Harry, choking on his cock _. I bet I could take all of you_ , he didn’t say.

“Do you like to have him gag around it?”

“Jesus,” Harry laughed, strained, “you’re fucking dirty.”

“Let’s blame it on the alcohol,” was Louis’ suggestion, eye contact with Harry never breaking.

Harry nodded, his smirk fading into a serious expression, before answering. “I like to… Help him along. Push him when he needs it.”

“You make him choke on your cock?” Louis blurted, feeling his chest flush. God, it was far too hot in there for his liking.

“Well, it sounds crude putting it that way.”

“Sorry, mate,” Louis chuckled breathily, “but that’s what it is. Did you two go all the way after?”

Harry nodded once.

“He rode you?”

“He did.”

“After you fucked him from behind?”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, his hands twitching slightly. Louis knew the feeling, his stomach was turning repeatedly and his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. He looked down Harry’s body but couldn’t see anything properly, although he did have his legs crossed as well.

“How’d he finish?” Louis asked with desperation lacing his voice, but he didn’t care. Not at all.

“He came riding me,” Harry breathed, biting his lip harshly while still stubbornly staring at the ceiling.

“Did your hand help?”

Harry finally looked over to Louis before shaking his head.

“His own hand?” Louis sounded almost frantic, there was _no fucking way…_

Harry slowly shook his head again, and Louis exhaled shakily, turning to lay on his back. “Fucking hell, Harry… Are you serious?”

“What can I say? When I give, I like to give good.” He sounded sheepish, but Louis couldn’t- he didn’t dare to look at him. He needed to get out of there, or else he’d do things he’d regret in the morning.

“Has he tried to be sneaky?” Louis hoped Harry knew what he was trying to get at.

“Sometimes he does, not this time, though. He knows what happens when he disobeys me.” Harry answered with furrowed eyebrows, a frown on his face. A man who like to be in control, hating disobedience. Louis felt lightheaded.

“ _I_ don’t know, though. You gonna tell me?” Louis timidly asked, not trying to push his luck. He didn’t want Harry to shut off.

“I spank him.” _Jesus._ “Hard.”

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, itching to do something about his _situation,_ “did he beg?”

“He always does.”

“You get off on it?”

“Can’t say I don’t,” Harry breathed, closing his eyes for a moment and reopening them again, clearly struggling to keep his cool. Louis loved seeing him squirm.

“What about you? How did you come?” he damned himself while speaking those words, but he couldn’t take them back anymore.

Harry eyed him shortly, before locking his eyes with Louis’. The older boy wanted to scream when Harry licked over his lips. “Inside of him,” he finally replied, as if it was no big deal. “You asked if I ate him out?”

Louis nodded shakily, not trusting his voice.

“That’s when I did it.”

“You mean- you rimmed him _after?_ ” Harry nodded shortly. “God fucking _damn it,_ Styles… Fuck, there’s no fucking way this isn’t getting to you.”

“You wanna know if I’m hard?”

“That’s what I’m asking,” Louis replied bravely, although he knew the answer already.

“I am. Are you?”

Louis wasn’t thinking about right or wrong anymore, delirious and driven with want, crazy with need. He grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it on his bulge, whimpering as Harry tightened his grip. “Does this feel soft to you?”

“Fuck, we shouldn’t,” Harry breathed as he moved to trail kisses along Louis’ jaw, “we really shouldn’t.”

“You said you two aren’t together, it’s okay,” Louis tried to ease both their minds, he just couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty for this. He flipped them so he was straddling Harry, pushing his shirt up and feeling along his torso, feeling Harry’s muscles spasm. “God, you’re so hot.”

“I want you naked, c’mon,” Harry demanded, undoing Louis’ trousers and then his own.

They got undressed quickly, not able to take their eyes off each other’s bodies for more than a second. When they were both naked, Harry took his sweet time trailing his hands along Louis’ body, twisting his nipples and thumbing at the leaking head of his cock, watching Louis whimper above him.

“I can’t fuck you,” Harry stated as he started stroking Louis’ cock lightly, his left hand on the small of Louis’ back, steadying him.

“I know,” Louis breathed, “doesn’t mean we can’t have fun another way.” It took a lot of strength to knock Harry’s hand off of his prick, but when he did, he felt like he could breathe again. “I want you to get your hand wet and start stroking that cock, tightly, but do it slow.”

Harry did as he was told, his eyes almost black with lust. Louis took great pride in the fact that he could bring Harry to do as he said, but he wasn’t gonna go crazy with it. Although a spanking couldn’t hurt, Louis thought, at least not him.

A loud groan escaped Harry’s lips at the first touch that night, he could finally relieve some tension. “Get your fingers wet and start playing with your hole, baby,” Harry demanded in a gruff voice, “don’t touch your cock.”

Louis brought two fingers to his lips before engulfing them in his mouth, licking and sucking on them while looking directly into Harry’s eyes. “Fuck, you look so good,” Harry groaned as his hand sped up, and Louis couldn’t wait anymore, pulling his hand away with a pop and reaching behind himself to start stroking along his entrance. “Harry, please..” when it came to Harry, he felt shameless, like he could say and do anything he wanted, be who he was, without having to be scared that Harry will make him feel stupid for it. That’d never be the case.

“Give yourself two,” Harry said, “push them in as deep as you can and hold them there, feel how tight you are.”

“Stroke it slow, Harry, think about how good it would feel if my mouth were on you,” he got out before he sunk his fingers into himself, arching his back when he felt his hole swallow the digits hungrily, the stretch burning in the most delicious way.

“Another, Louis, c’mon,” he heard Harry command in a low voice, whining when he did as he was told. “Gorgeous, fuck!” Harry’s hands were stroking along his torso, over his nipples and to his throat, thumbing along his jaw.

“Harry… Fuck me,” Louis begged, he could feel him, could feel his thick length inside of him, destroying his body from the inside out.

“Feel me,” Harry rasped, “feel me move inside of you, baby.”

His voice was strained and Louis guessed he was close, every time his hand came down he squeezed his base before stroking up again, keeping himself on edge. Louis started thrusting his fingers in earnest now, his thighs twitching against Harry’s hips, his body out of his control.

“Curl those fingers and hit that spot, that’s it, baby.”

He saw stars as he found that spot inside of him, feeling himself get close embarrassingly quickly. “’m close, Harry… Fuck…”

“Fuck, me too, baby… Ugh, you’re so hot,” Harry moaned as he threw his head back and quickened the pace of his hand, playing his cock faster and faster.

“Fuck, come for me, Harry. Come _on!_ ” Louis gritted out, bouncing on his fingers, not daring to touch his cock.

“Yes, baby…” Harry wailed before he came all over his hand and torso, the muscles in his stomach clenching and unclenching as he stroked himself through it.

Seeing Harry come was one of the hottest things Louis has ever seen in his life, and when Harry lifted his hand to his mouth and started licking his own fingers clean Louis absolutely lost it, falling forward onto Harry’s chest and crying out as his orgasm hit him full force.

His breath was still ragged as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, shaking all over. Harry tried to calm down as well, and Louis quickly got off him and lay down on the bed next to him, wondering what the fuck just happened.

“That was insane,” Harry breathed out, his clean hand driving through his sweaty hair repeatedly.

“That it was. So good,” Louis commented, clearing his throat before sitting up to get dressed. Harry put on pants as well, and they didn’t speak for a solid fifteen minutes.

“Think I’m just gonna sleep here, I’m seriously exhausted,” Louis heard him say, and he nodded.

He didn’t want it to end like this, is the thing. He liked Harry, and even though he knew they couldn’t be together like that, he didn’t want to be forgotten.

“You got a phone with you, popstar?” he asked, and Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows before taking his phone from the nightstand and handing it over without protest.

Louis typed in his number and saved it, sending himself a text and giving it back. “Now I’ll be pestering you whenever I remember this glorious night,” he smirked, making Harry chuckle.

“Fine by me. I’ll be calling you when I’m in town, yeah?”

“Hope you do, so we can… chat a bit more.”

“Let’s call it chat, yes,” Harry agreed, but Louis could see his eyes drooping.

“I’m gonna let you sleep now.”

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed, kissing the corner of his mouth with a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Have a good night, baby.”

“Fuck off,” Louis laughed with a flush on his cheeks, “you too. Bye.”

“Byeeee,” Harry called and gave Louis a heartwarming smile as he walked out and shut the door behind himself.

That smile haunted Louis all the way to his flat, making his pulse jump at the thought of that night. He didn’t regret a damn thing.

 


End file.
